Adapting
by theshadowsofheaven
Summary: After Gunther goes back to his country, Tinka needs a fresh start. She's made friends with Rocky and Cece, but still can't find her better half- in a romantic way this time. Dina moves away as well - And Deuce is just trying to find his way. Since her mom's wedding is off, Cece thinks that Logan is out of her life. But is he out of Rocky's? Tynka/Rogan/GeCe
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SHAKE IT UP CHARACTERS OR SHOW. DISNEY DOES. Enjoy :)**

Deuce's POV

"I'm sorry, Deucie. I'm just not ready for a long distance relationship. You're a great guy, and I'm sure you'll find someone else," Dina had said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek and climbed into the taxi; the taxi that was taking her away from me... forever.

Her words echoed through my head.  
"Deuce, are you okay?"  
My head shot up, and I turned to see Rocky looking at me, concerned. "Uh, yeah," I said, "I'm fine."  
"Okay," she said, returning to her math test. My eyes grew wide.  
Math test?! I had fallen asleep?  
I looked up at the clock. Class was almost over. The test was multiple choice, so I circled random answers, and just as I finished the bell rang. I gathered up my stuff and stumbled to the teacher's desk. She looked up at me.  
"Hey, Mrs. Malkin... So, do you think I could-"  
"Retake your test?" she said, cutting me off. She removed her glasses. "Mr. Martinez, do I look like a woman who rewards students who sleep in my class?"  
I sighed. "No, ma'am."  
Mrs. Malkin nodded. "Run along, then."  
I walked to the door with my head down. Rocky was waiting for me outside.  
"Look, Deuce..." she began, "I know Dina moving has been hard for you, but-"  
"But what?" I was suddenly angry. "You can't bring her back, can you?"  
Rocky just shook her head sadly. "Well, when you're ready to talk, my door's always open.  
I felt terrible. "Rocky, wait!" I called as she walked down the hall, but I was too late. She was just trying to be a good friend, and I yelled at her.  
Suddenly, CeCe skipped up to me. "Hey, Deuce!" she said cheerily.  
"Hi, CeCe," I said.  
"Wow. Unenthusisatic much? Hehe, that's one of my vocab words?"  
"What is? 'Wow'?" I spat at her.  
CeCe stepped back. "What's your deal? Was Dina really that great?" She immediately gasped and covered her mouth. "Deuce, I-"  
"You what? This is why I don't like talking to you!"  
I stomped away, leaving CeCe standing there guiltily. But no matter how mad I was, I got this weird sense as I left her there. I didn't feel right.

Cece's POV

I couldn't believe I had just said that. I knew how important Dina was to Deuce...  
And I hated it.  
Dina was my friend, and when I set them up, I did want them together. But that one night...

Deuce had come to my apartment building to see Ty, and I was on the front steps, crying. I had just been told by this guy I went out with, Louis, that I was self-centered and he didn't want to see me again. I had pretended to not understand and agreed that we had nothing in common, but what he said had really hurt me. Not because I cared about him that much, it's just... Was I that horrible?  
Deuce saw me and stopped walking. "CeCe, is that you?"  
I hid my face. "Go away, Deuce."  
He sat down next to me. "Come on. Tell Deuce what's wrong."  
I sighed. "I'm an unattractive, conceited, stupid little brat," I said.  
"Wow, I've never heard you use a word as long as-"  
"Shut up, Deuce," I said harshly, cutting him off.  
"Okay, look. I don't know who made you think all that about yourself, but as I've said before, you're amazing. You're funny, beautiful, caring, and any guy would be lucky to have you," Deuce said.  
I turned to him, and we both gazed into each other's eyes. He pushed my hair behind my ear, and smiled at me. It felt perfect.  
Then the moment ended.  
Deuce shot up, and nervously scratched the back of his head. "Um, I gotta, um, go..." he stammered.  
A single tear had fallen from my face. Dina was my friend. "How could I do this to her?" I had thought.

Ever since that night, I had seen Deuce in a new light. But he still loved Dina; I could tell. But that way he had looked at me- did he feel something for me too?

Ty's POV

"I'm sorry, Rachel. It just doesn't-"  
"Feel right?" Rachel said, finishing my sentence. "Ty, You've said that to two other girls before me. Are you just trying to break hearts?"  
"No, I'm just trying to find-"  
"The right girl? I've heard it all before. Goodbye, Ty Blue," she said.  
I hung my head down. I couldn't describe it; I just didn't feel right when I was with Tiffany. Or Jessica.  
I had only felt that beautiful spark for one girl.  
Tinka.  
I never thought I'd enjoy my date with her. Her brother had to pay me fifty bucks to ask her out, but in the end, she was the one telling me we weren't right for each other.  
I turned to see Tinka at her locker. I combed my hair with my fingers and walked up to her.  
"Hey, Tinka. 'Sup?"  
"Oh, hello. What do you want?" she asked harshly.  
"Well, I've been thinking, and... um..."  
"I've got to go. Tell me tomorrow, okay?" she said.  
I sighed. I knew that deep down, I still liked her. But I guess she got over me a long time ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE SHAKE IT UP SHOW OR CHARACTERS. Blah, blah, blah, just read.**

Logan's POV

I walked out of English class to see Rocky standing at her locker. I took a deep breath and started towards her.

"Rocky, we need to talk," I said.

"No, we don't," she replied, slamming her locker and walking away. I sighed. She had been avoiding me ever since my dad's _almost_ wedding with CeCe's mom. I know CeCe didn't want me to date Rocky, but I thought Rocky's feelings for me were stronger than that.

I guess not.

I got home to find Flynn waiting for me. My dad wasn't home, so I guess I was babysitting.

"Hey, Logan. Wanna play a video game?" he asked.

"I'm not really in the mood, Flynn. Sorry," I said, walking to my room.

"Ugh, you're so boring. I guess you and CeCe did have something in common," he muttered.

I turned back and looked at him. "Zam! No need to be _that _mean."

Flynn laughed, and I sat down. "Might as well try to get my mind off Rocky," I thought, grabbing a controller.

After a few hours, I got a text from my dad to take Flynn home. We walked to his apartment building and took the elevator up to his floor. I knocked on the door, and CeCe opened it.

"Ugh, it's you," she groaned.

"Zam! Calm down, Red. I'm just dropping off your little brother."

"Are you sure?" she snapped. "Or are you here for _Rocky_?"

Suddenly, I was mad. "You know what, CeCe? You're _not _my future stepsister anymore. So stay out of my love life."

I quickly walked to the elevator, and when the door opened, Rocky was there. I got on silently, and the doors closed behind me. Rocky tapped her foot as the elevator went down.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" she murmured.

I heard a strange grinding sound, and the elevator stopped. The doors didn't open, so know was getting on. The elevator was stuck.

"Oh, great!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Look, Rocky, I know it's bad, but-"

"But what?!" she shouted. "I'm stuck in an elevator with _you_!"

"Why are you so mad at me?" I retorted. "You're the one who told every one that you we kissed!"

"We kissed on the _cheek_," she replied. "It didn't mean anything."

"Yeah," I said, "It didn't. But this does."

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulled her close, and kissed her. After a few seconds, she put her hands on the back of my neck, but soon after, she pulled away.

"What did I just do?" she said, more to herself than me.

I began to speak, but she cut me off.

"Don't you dare say 'Zam'."

She put her arms around my neck and pressed her lips against mine. After a while, I felt a burst of cool air.

The elevator door had opened.

Tinka's POV

I sat at home, eating popcorn on the couch. I couldn't shake the feeling that Ty had been flirting with me, but why would he? He's had so many girlfriends, and I haven't even had my first kiss. That's why I acted like I didn't care when he had come to talk to me.

Ever since Gunther left, I feel like my life has actually got better. I definitely have more friends, but still no boyfriend. I've been on one date since I came to Chicago, and that was with someone who had to get paid to ask me out. He did give the money back afterward, but it still hurts that Ty didn't like me to begin with.

But either way, that date was about a year ago.

I heard my phone buzz, and I picked it up to see that I had gotten a text from Gunther. It read:

_How are you doing, sister twin?_

I put down my phone. For some reason, I didn't feel like talking to Gunther. It always just made me miss him.

I left my apartment and took a taxi to CeCe's building. I just needed someone to talk to. Dina always could help me, but I wanted to talk to someone in person.

The cab soon arrived at Rocky and CeCe's building. I paid the driver and walked up the steps to the front door. I opened it to find two men standing outside of the elevator.

One of them turned around and saw me. "Perfect timing, little missy. We've just fixed the elevator,"

"Fixed it?" I asked.

"Yes," the other man said. "Some family complained that the door wouldn't open, but it was just something wrong with the panel. Go ahead," he said, stepping aside.

I nodded my head to thank them, and pressed the "up" button. There was the familiar ding of the elevator, and the doors opened. I gasped.

Rocky and Logan were kissing each other passionately, but as the door opened, Rocky shoved Logan off.

"H-Hey, Tinka," Rocky said, waving nervously.

"What is going on here?!" I screamed.

Logan rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, nothing...?"

"Get out!" I yelled at him. He scurried off and out the doors of the building.

"Tinka! What was that for?" Rocky asked.

"You know CeCe and Logan are enemies!"

"So?" she replied.

"So, CeCe is your best friend! I know that she doesn't control who you date, but does she even know about this?" I asked.

"Well, it kinda just happened. Please, Tinka, don't tell anyone!"

I sighed. "Fine. Your secret's safe with me."

Rocky's POV

I sat silently in my room with Tinka. She had offered to help me through this, and I knew that I needed someone to confide in. So, I had told her about me teaching Logan to dance, the first kiss in the elevator, everything.

Tinka sighed. "Look, Rocky... That _is _a sweet story, I admit it. And I think that you should be able to date Logan, but you know that CeCe and your brother disapprove,"

"I know," I said, "But why do I have to listen to them?"

"You don't," she said, "But they deserve to know."

"I know," I said again. "It's just, what if they try and stop me?"

"How can they stop you? Besides, if they really care, they'll get over it eventually,"

I shrugged. "I guess," I said.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to talk to CeCe."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Relax, not to tell your secret. Why do you think I came to your building in the first place?" she explained.

"Right... Okay, bye Tinka. By the way, thanks. You're a good friend,"

She smiled and left. I got up and began pacing back and forth in my bedroom. Logan and I had kissed, for real this time. Actually, we had kinda been making out when Tinka caught us. I trusted her more than enough tokeep my secret, but what if it had been CeCe or Ty getting on the elevator? I mean, Ty had been furious before, but _this_? This was much worse than a peck on the cheek.

And how could I tell CeCe? As much as I wanted to, I knew I couldn't date Logan secretly forever. Besides, I shouldn't date him behind CeCe's back...

Or maybe I shouldn't date him at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Sorry this is so short, but I just need a bit of time to write more. Another chapter should be out really soon. And just as a heads up, I won't really be updating too often during weekdays, but there should be at least one up every weekend. Probably more than one.

Rocky's POV

I climb down the fire escape and through CeCe's window. "Hey, hey, hey!" I say to her. "Excited for our trip to the lake?"

"Whatever," she replies. "Let's go,"

"Why are you suddenly all uninterested?" I ask.

"Because. My mom made me invite Logan,"

"She did?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah. And by the way, there's nothing still going on between you too, right?"

"No, of course not!" I say fakely. Why am I such a bad actress?

Just when I think CeCe is about to call me out on my lie, she shrugs and skips out the door.

I let out a breath. That was a close one.

I picked up my duffel bag and followed CeCe out to the old van my dad had just bought for Ty. Luckily, there was lots of room in the back, but once he realized that Logan was coming, Ty made me sit up front with him.

"Okay, everybody, we should probably take a last minute bathroom break," Deuce announced.

Everyone headed in except for me. However, after a few seconds, Logan came back out.

"Sorry, I had to make sure no one knew I was staying out here. Ty's already suspicious," he said.

"No problem," I said, and our lips met. I started to get that guilty feeling again, like I shouldn't be with him. Nevertheless, he pulled me closer, and I put my hands on the back of his head.

"Oh, come on!"

Logan and I jumped back, and turned to see Tinka standing there.

"Phew," I said. "You're not CeCe,"

"Well, I would hope not!" Tinka said. "And you two REALLY need to stop making out,"

Logan shrugged. "Sorry,"

Eventually, everyone came back out and we piled into the van. Ty started the engine, and we were on our way.  
"Lake Whitehead, here we come!" We all shouted.

Ty's POV

We got out of the van and began unloading our stuff. There were four rooms; Rocky and CeCe would share, Tinka would get one to herself, and Deuce suggested he and I room together.

"No," I said.

"Why not?" Deuce asked.

"'Cause I'm rooming with Long Hair over here," I said. I knew I had to keep an eye on Logan; and keep his eye off Rocky.

Deuce looked hurt. "I thought we were best friends, man," He said, sniffling.

"Oh, suck it up, Deuce. It's nothing personal."

I walked in and went into one of the rooms.

"Ahem," a voice said.

I looked up and saw Tinka standing by the bed, unpacking her things.

"Oh, uh, sorry Tinka," I muttered.

She looked like she was about to lecture me, but then she just smiled. "No problem, Ty. See you at the campfire later."

I nodded and walked out. Later that night, we all went outside and gathered around the campfire, roasting marshmallows.

"Hey, why don't we play truth or dare? You know, like we did last time?" Deuce suggested.

There was a murmur of approval, when I said, "Yeah, but last time Gunther was here instead of-" I paused and looked at Logan, "him."

Rocky elbowed me in the ribs. "Ow," I said.

Deuce laughed, obviously trying I make it less awkward. "Well, who would you rather switch clothes with? Logan, or Gunther again?"

I looked Logan up and down. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Gunther."

Logan got up. "Alright, seriously, what's up with you?"

"What's up," I said, also standing, "Is that you've been trying to put the moves on my little sister!"

"She's almost sixteen! Stop treating her like a little kid!"

"I'm not!" I said, my voice rising to a yell. "But you barely know her and I don't let just anyone date my sister!"

"Guys, please stop," Rocky said.

"No!" Logan shouted. "Not when your dumbass brother is being such an idiot!"

I fell silent. Did he really just say that? Logan froze, realizing what he had said. "Rocky, I'm-"

"Save it, Logan. You know what Ty, you have nothing to worry about, because there really isn't anything between Logan and I," Rocky stated flatly.

"That's true, Logan?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Alright then. Prove it. Rocky, truth or dare?" I asked her. I knew she was going to think I would ask what her true feelings for Logan were, so as expected, she picked dare.

"Okay," I said. "I dare you to kiss Deuce."


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up, guys? Sorry, this chapter took longer than expected, considering I said it would come out "really soon". Though I guess a few days is pretty fast. This is a short chapter as well, but packed with events. So, anyway, this is a mostly DeCe centric chapter, but an important Tynka moment as well. Anyway, I don't want to give away any more than I already have, so... Enjoy!**

CeCe's POV

"What?!" Rocky screamed, standing up.

"You heard me. On the lips, at least seven seconds," Ty replied.

I didn't want Rocky to kiss Deuce! What if they found out they had feelings for each other? What if they fell in love? What if-

Rocky's words cut through my thoughts. "Fine," she said.

She walked over to Deuce, bent down, leaned in, and-

"Stop!" I cried.

As soon as the words came out, I covered my mouth with my hands. Rocky froze, and I heard a voice.

"What's wrong with CeCe?" I heard Deuce say.

I looked around. I had been dreaming that I was yelling that. Rocky was bent down next to Deuce, about to kiss him, but had stopped when I had apparently... Fainted.

"Um..." My brain was racing for an excuse. "Gotcha!" I said, laughing.

"What?" Tinka asked, puzzled.

"It was a joke! You should've seen the look on your faces," I said, my fake laugh continuing.

"Um, okay..." Rocky said. "Now, let's get this over with."

She closed her eyes and planted her lips on Deuce's. But this time, I sat silently and watched Rocky kissing the guy I've wanted for an entire year now. And worst of all...

Deuce was kissing her back.

Finally, the most painful seven seconds of my life ended, and Rocky sat back down next to me.

"So, it's my turn to ask someone," she said awkwardly. "Uh... CeCe, truth or dare?"

My arms were crossed, and I glared at her. "Truth," I answered with a huff.

"Okay. Out of the guys here, who would you date?"

I closed my eyes, remembering how just a few seconds ago, Deuce had seemed to enjoy sucking my best friend's face.

"CeCe? You gonna answer?" Rocky asked.

My eyes shot open, and still furious at Deuce, I glared at him.

"Anyone but Deuce."

Tinka's POV

CeCe's eyes filled with tears, and she got up and ran into the cabin.

"CeCe, wait!" Deuce called, running after her.

"What was that about?" Logan asked.

"I don't know," Rocky said, "But we may as well continue the game. Logan, you ask someone."

"Alright," Logan said, rubbing his hands together."Ty. Truth or dare?"

"I always pick dare, so truth," Ty replied.

"Alright, um... What was something that you never expected to enjoy, but you did?"

Ty laughed. "My date with Tinka," he answered.

I felt myself turning red. I knew that Ty had liked the date, but the way he laughed...

Ty seemed to notice the hurt in my eyes, and he cleared his throat. "Uh, anyway, Tinka. Truth or dare?"

"...Dare, I guess."

"Okay. This is similar to my dare for Rocky," Ty said.

"I have to kiss Deuce?"

"No way," he replied. "I dare YOU, Tinka, to kiss ME."

My eyes opened wide in shock. Rocky and Logan looked surprised as well, but this time, Ty wasn't laughing. He stared at me, genuinely smiling. I got up and walked over to him. He stood up, placed his hand on my cheek, and kissed me. His lips were soft; his kiss was gentle. We stood like this for a few beautiful seconds, then pulled back.

Ty gazed into my eyes, smiling. I gazed back, then I snapped out of the trance. I sat down quickly.

I coughed, trying to break the silence.

"So, it's my turn?" I asked.

Deuce's POV

I followed CeCe to her room, where she slammed the door behind her. I knocked on it lightly.

"CeCe," I said, "It's me,"

"I know," she answered harshly. "That's why I closed the door."

"Look, can we talk about this?"

"No," CeCe replied coldly.

I took a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? Sorry for getting mad at you at school, sorry for kissing Rocky like that, everything."

The door opened slowly, and I saw CeCe's face. She sniffled. "You don't have to be sorry,"

"But I am," I said.

Just as she looked like she was about to let me in, she shook her head.

"Well, I'm not." She slammed the door in my face.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry there was nothing uploaded yesterday, I've been kinda busy. But nonetheless, I managed to type this chapter up today, so I hope you enjoy it!

Logan's POV

I never would have guessed that Ty was into _Tinka_. I mean, seriously. She's not ugly or anything, but Ty kinda seems like a douche who only dates girls if they're in bikinis when he meets them. But the way he was looking at her...

I looked at Rocky, and I realized she was staring back at me. I smiled.

"Maybe we should stop playing now," Ty suggested.

We all nodded, and Tinka got up and ran inside. Ty followed, and I laughed.

"It's a good thing Ty's so focused on Tinka. He didn't even notice that we're out here alone," I said, scooting closer to Rocky.

Suddenly, Ty ran outside again. "Back off, Little Scooter!" he shouted before dashing back in.

"Crap," I said.

Rocky pushed me to the side a little. "Hey, I'm still mad at you,"

"For what?" I asked.

"For calling my brother an idiotic-"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, Rocky. I'm sorry, okay?" I leaned in.

"Well, I'm still mad, but..." she kissed me for a few seconds, then smiled. "We can still make out."

I laughed, pulling her closer. "Good," I smashed my lips against hers, and we began to make out passionately. Soon, she was on top of me, and I fell of the log I had been sitting on. We both crashed onto the ground, then looked at each other and laughed.

"What are you guys doing?" a voice asked awkwardly.

Rocky and I sat up and saw Deuce standing there.

"Whew," Rocky said, "You're not Ty or CeCe,"

Deuce looked confused. "What? Oh, whatever. I asked you a question."

"Um..." I began, "I pushed Rocky off the log."

"Uh-huh," Deuce said. "So why are you on the ground next to her?"

"Uh, she pulled me down with her?"

"Not buying it, Logan. What's really going on?" Deuce asked seriously.

"Fine," Rocky sighed. "Logan and I are sort of... dating."

"Sort of?" Deuce yelled. "You guys were just making out on a log!"

Rocky and I stared at him.

"Yeah, that's right. I saw it. I just wanted to see if you would admit it to me," Deuce stated, crossing his arms.

"Okay, whatever, Deuce. But please, don't tell anyone!" Rocky pleaded desperately.

"Fine, but eventually, I may spill by accident. You guys know I don't really filter my words sometimes."

"Well, if you really need to, talk to Tinka. She knows about us too," I told him.

"So you're just keeping this from Ty and CeCe?" Deuce asked.

"Keeping what from me?"

Rocky, Deuce, and I quickly turned to the door. CeCe was standing there, puffy-eyed and angry.

"N-nothing," I said.

"Deuce?" CeCe asked, turning to him.

"It really is nothing," Deuce replied.

"Are you sure?" CeCe questioned. "Because I came out here to give you another chance to say what you wanted to tell me, but if you're gonna keep secrets from me, then-"

"CeCe, you don't get it. It's not my story to tell," Deuce shrugged.

"But it's obviously about my best friend and a guy I HATE. Don't I deserve to know?" CeCe was glaring at Deuce.

"Well..." Deuce was stuttering. "I- I-"

"She does deserve to know," Rocky said, jumping up immediately. "But not from you, Deuce. From me."

"What?!" Logan yelled.

"Come on, Logan. We were going to have to tell her eventually. CeCe," Rocky took a deep breath. "Logan and I are... dating."

Ty's POV

I ran after Tinka, and found her at her bedroom door.

"Tinka, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she said, "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I can tell," I said. "So I'll ask you again,"

"Don't," she said, cutting me off. "Please, I just need to be alone,"

"Really?" I asked. "Because personally, I'm sick of being alone."

"I doubt it. You've had three girlfriends in the past two months," she said, turning to her door.

I grabbed her arm. "And why do you think that is? I didn't really have feelings for them."

"Then how do I know if you have feelings for me?" she asked, putting her hand on the door knob.

"Tinka," I said, grabbing her hands. "I admit it, I never thought that I would like you. But that spark I felt when we were dancing, and whenever I look into your eyes..."

I saw a tear roll down her face.

I continued, "And when we kissed... I need you, Tinka.

She blushed, and smiled gently. "But we're so different. I meant what I said after our date last year."

"And I hated what you said. And I can tell you're about to say it again, so that me say something first: I'm not going to lose you twice." I leaned in and kissed her.

I felt her kiss me back, and her arms wrapped around my neck. We remained like this for about ten seconds, but when we pulled back, our arms remained around each other. She hugged me, and I wished I never had to let go.


	6. Chapter 6

CeCe's POV

"You two are WHAT?!" I screeched.

"That's right," Logan said, putting his arm around Rocky, "Dating. We have been for about two weeks."

I stomped over and slapped Logan's arm. "Don't touch her!" I yelled.

"CeCe, please," Rocky begged, "Don't be mad,"

"How could I not be? Dating him is one thing, but keeping it from me? If you had told me to begin with, I admit, I would've been mad. But going behind my back? At least if you had told me before, I might've accepted it eventually!" I began to stomp inside, then I stopped and turned around.

I put my hands on my hips. "And Rocky, you told me that nothing was going on. You lied straight to my face." I saw the tears welling up in her eyes, but she deserved them. "How could you?" I spat before finally going inside.

I stomped into my bedroom and slammed the door shut. How many things could go wrong tonight? That's when I remembered- Ty.

I flung open my door and stomped down the hall, to find Tinka and Ty holding each other tightly.

"Ew," I remarked.

They both turned around and glared at me.

"Um, I mean... Aw, how cute!" I said. "Well, Ty, seeing how happy you look right now, I probably should just tell you this later. Bye!"

He stopped me. "Tell me what?"

"That, uh... I kinda just found out that Rocky and Logan are dating and didn't want to tell us. Everyone else here knew."

Ty spun around. "Even you, Tinka?"

Tinka looked shocked. "Well, yes, but-"

"Oh, whatever," Ty said. "This is Logan and Rocky's fault, no one else's,"

As Ty ran past me, with Tinka following, I thought about what he had said. No one else's fault. I suddenly felt terrible about how I tried to guilt Deuce into spilling the beans.

I rushed outside. As soon as I got out, Deuce turned around.

"Hey, Deuce. Can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied, then laughed. "I don't really wanna be around for whatever Ty's gonna do anyway,"

We went back inside, and sat down on the couch. "Look," I began, "I'm sorry for-"

"You don't have to be sorry," Deuce said.

I smiled. "But I am,"

"Well, I am too," he said.

"But I really do have to be sorry for something. For making that remark about you and Dina. I know that you guys were close, and that you loved her," I said, holding back tears.

Deuce looked down. "Yeah, but... I think there's one person that I'm closer to," he said, smiling, then looking up at me.

I leaned over and hugged him. It felt so right in his arms.

"Well," I said, pulling back, "I for one actually want to see what Ty will do to Logan."

Deuce laughed. "Alright, let's go,"

Ty's POV

I marched outside to find Logan and Rocky sitting by the campfire, laughing. Logan had his arm around her, so I stomped over, grabbed his arm, and flipped him over. He landed hard on his back.

"Ow, dude! What the hell was-" He looked up at me and immediately got a nervous look on his face. "Oh... Hey, Ty..."

"Don't you 'Hey, Ty' me!" I yelled.

He got up and dusted himself off. "Okay, but 'Hi, Ty' sounded kinda-"

I cut him off by shoving to the ground. Rocky gasped and shot up.

"Ty, enough!" she shouted at me.

"No, it's not enough! But for your sake, I'll stop there. As long as you promise never to talk to this loser again!" I replied angrily.

"He's not a loser!" Rocky yelled back.

"But he's not good enough for my little sister!" I crossed my arms.

"Ty," Rocky said, obviously holding in her anger, "I appreciate that you're looking out for me. But soon I'll be sixteen. I'm old enough to decide who I want to date."

I snorted angrily. "Fine," I said, "But I don't approve. And look here, Long Hair," I grabbed Logan by the shirt and yanked him up, "Don't you DARE hurt her."

I dropped Logan to the ground and walked furiously back into the house. Tinka was waiting for me at the door, but I was so mad I simply walked past her and went to my room.

Tinka's POV

I followed Ty to his room, and knocked gently on the door.

"Go away, Tinka," he said, "I don't want you to have to see me in this mood."

"Trust me," I said, "You can't be as bad as I am when I'm mad,"

I heard him chuckle, and he opened the door. "Alright," he said, "I need someone to talk to, anyway."

He sat down on his bed, and I plopped down on the floor. "What really bothers you about Rocky dating Logan?"

Ty sighed, "Well... I don't know. At first I was just trying to protect her from dating, but now I realize... Nevermind,"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, waving it away with his hand.

"Please tell me," I begged.

"It's just... If he was dating her behind my back instead of facing me like a man, what kind of guy does that make him?"

"Think about this," I said, "Sure, it could make him a total idiot that you can't trust-"

"How is this helping?" Ty asked.

"Just let me finish," I said. "As I was saying, it could make him that, or it could make him someone who genuinely likes Rocky and is just that committed to her."

Ty thought it over. "I guess," he said, "But I still think he needs a haircut."

I laughed. "That I can't argue with,"

He smiled at me. "Thanks, Tinka. I'll always be overprotective when it comes to Rocky, but you really did make me think."

"No problem," I replied. And with that, I gave Ty a quick peck on the cheek and left.

I found Deuce out in the hallway, pacing. I tried to sneak past him.

"Hey, Tinka," he called.

I groaned. "Ugh. Look, Deuce, I'm not really in the mood for a sob story about Dina."

"It's not about her. Well, sort of, but-"

"Just get on with it!" I motioned for him to pick up the pace.

"Okay, fine. How long should it take to get over someone?"

"That depends," I replied. "If it was just an unimportant fling, a few days. But if you really loved them, quite a while."

"So... If I really loved Dina, I wouldn't be over her yet?" Deuce asked.

"Correct," I replied. "But wait... why do you ask?"

"Um..." Deuce scratched the back of his head. "No reason."

He ran off to his room.

"Well, that was odd," I said aloud before heading to bed.

I walked my room and found CeCe sitting on my bed.

"Um, CeCe? What are you doing here? Oh, let me guess. Mad at Rocky?"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" she replied with a fake smile.

I got an idea. "Anyway, CeCe, what do you think of Deuce?"

"What? Are you into him? Did he get a new girlfriend?" CeCe was spitting out questions a mile a minute.

"No," I replied, "But we need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! So please read this, it's important. In the summary, I said DeCe would happen, and it still might. But I've always loved GeCe as well, but I was worried because Gunther is no longer a regular character on the actual show. I now realize, though, that this is a fanfic and I can make anything happen. I know that it's weird to switch couples in the middle of a fanfic, but I'm really torn. So here's the deal. PM me or leave a review to vote for DeCe or GeCe. I want to let you decide. Thanks! Now, enjoy this episode! By the way, sorry each POV is so short.**

**Oh, one other thing! I just got off on spring break, so the chapters should be uploaded faster. Enjoy :)**

CeCe's POV

Here I was, back at home. Rocky and I were sitting on the couch, eating popcorn. Except the movie we were watching... was my life.

"CeCe, please," Rocky said.

"No," I told her flatly, "I don't want to talk about it."

"But we have to!"

"No, we don't," I replied defiantly.

"Yes, we do," Rocky said. "I can tell that you have feelings for Deuce, CeCe. But I don't think you're ready after what happened,"

I simply crossed my arms.

"I know you might like Deuce now, but-"

"But what?!" I yelled at her, suddenly angry. "Let me guess, you think he's just a rebound since Gunther left?"

Rocky hung her head down.

"Well, he's not! Gunther and I kissed _once_, end of story." I sat back in my seat with a huff.

"CeCe," Rocky pleaded.

"No," I repeated, "End of story."

Rocky sighed, got up, and left the apartment. I could tell she was upset by the fact that she used the door opposed to climbing out the window like usual. But I didn't care. I knew exactly what she had wanted to say.

That I was still into Gunther, and my feelungs for Deuce weren't real. That even though Gunther and I only kissed once, she knew how I felt about him. That when I felt right with Deuce, it wasn't real. It was just myself trying to cope with Gunther moving.

I hated that she was trying to say that. The only thing I hated more...

Was that she may have been right.

Tinka's POV

Ty and I were at the movie theatre, his arm around me. I was nuzzled up to him, my head resting on his shoulder. I could tell he was almost falling asleep, and I was bored too. Eventually, he leaned over and whispered to me.

"This movie sucks. Wanna ditch?"

I nodded quickly, and we got up and exited the theatre. We walked out to his van, climbed in, and began to drive back to my house.

"Alright, I'm pretty tired, so is it okay if I just drop you off?" Ty asked.

"That's fine," I replied, secretly disappointed.

He stopped at a red light, then leaned over to kiss me. I stopped him.

"Ty, the light just turned green."

"Shit!" He shouted while slamming his foot on the gas.

"You had time, you know. There was no need to crush your gas pedal," I told him.

He shrugged.

"So, how did you find out about Rocky and Logan?" Ty asked nonchalantly.

"Um..." I said, not wanting to lie, "I kinda caught them making out... twice."

Ty's eyes popped out of his head as he turned to look at me.

"Ty, the road!" I yelled, pointing ahead of us.

He turned to face front and ripped the steering wheel to the right, narrowly avoiding an 18-wheeler.

Finally, we reached my apartment building. Ty got out and held my door open for me, and we walked up to my apartment.

As we were in the elevator, I said, "Remind me never to talk about Rocky and Logan when you're driving,"

"Yeah," he apologized, "Sorry about that."

I laughed. "I guess it's okay. Just be careful."

We got off the elevator in my floor and walked to my apartment. I put in my key and opened the door.

I froze in the doorway and gasped, covering my mouth with my hands.

Deuce's POV

I heard my phone buzz, and I picked it up. Hey, a text from CeCe.

_hey we gotta talk. can u come over now_

I replied with a quick "be right there" and walked to her apartment building. I went up in the elevator and finally arrived at her door. I knocked.

"CeCe, I'm here!" I called.

"Just a second!" she answered through the door.

I heard a few crashing noises, and the door opened. CeCe gestured for me to come in.

"Enter," she said.

I chuckled a little and walked in. I flopped down on the couch and rested my arms behind my head.

"So, what's up?" I asked casually.

"Actually, I don't really know... I kinda just wanted you here." she replied nerously.

"I like the sound of that," I said.

"Well, Deuce... You see..." she began.

CeCe was interrupted by the front door swinging open. We both snapped our heads in that direction, and my mouth dropped open.

Gunther stood there.

"Hello, Baybees!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Due to the DeCe/GeCe voting, a winner has been chosen. Remember, some votes are in PM's, so not only the reviews are counted. That said, there was a clear winner anyway. Of course, announcing it here would ruin the story, so read ahead to find out! I also apologize about the lack of Rogan in the previous chapter; I usually only focus on two couples at a time. So, this chapter will lack a Tynka plot. After the next chapter is uploaded, I will change the summary to say the winner, DeCe or GeCe. I won't change it until I think most people whor ead this story have read this chapter as to not spoil it. Anyway, enjoy!**

Rocky's POV

Logan and I were sitting in my room, working on homework. I heard him sigh.

"Why are there letters in math?" he asked.

"Some 7th graders take algebra. I think you can handle it," I told him.

"I don't know... Some 7th graders are freaky geniuses," Logan replied.

"Hey, I took algebra in 7th grade. Am I a freak?"

"If you were, would I do this?" He leaned over to kiss me.

The door swung open, and I pulled back, causing Logan to fall flat on his face. Ty stood in the doorway and laughed.

"It's not funny, Ty," I said, helping Logan up.

"You know what's not funny? That Gunther's here," Ty stated.

"What's wrong with that?" Logan asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Tinka will be spending all her time with him," he scoffed. "Idiot."

Logan got up, but I pulled him back down.

"Wait," I said, "Do you like Tinka?"

Ty stared at me. "We're dating."

My jaw dropped, and so did Logan's. "What?!" I screamed.

Ty shrugged. "CeCe saw us together. I thought she would've told you,"

"Well, CeCe's mad at me. I was lecturing her on-" I froze as it finally hit me.

"Okay, back up. Gunther's here?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ty said, shrugging a second time. "I was dropping Tinka off at her house, and he was sitting there on the couch when we opened the door."

I jumped up and ran out the door, heading to CeCe's apartment. A few seconds later, I ran back, grabbed Logan's arm, and dragged him along behind me.

CeCe's POV

I could not believe my eyes.

"Um... Hey, Gunther..." I stuttered, still in shock.

"Don't I get more than that?" Gunther asked, walking closer and leaning in.

I held him back with my arms, and turned awkwardly to Deuce.

"Maybe we can talk some other time?" I suggested.

"Yeah," Deuce said, standing up, "Obviously, I'm not wanted here."

He walked out of the apartment, the door slamming shut behind him. Gunther smiled and leaned in. I stopped him again.

"Gunther, stop," I told him.

"Why? Didn't you miss me?" he asked.

"Well, yes, but... Why are you here, anyway?"

"I'm visiting," Gunther said, "To see Tinka. And you,"

He went in for a kiss, but I stopped him once more.

"Look, Gunther, I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship right now," I felt like I was stabbing my own heart while saying this.

Still, his confidence did not waver. "Oh, CeCe, I love it when you play hard to get."

**Note: That is a direct quote from the real "Shake it Up!" show on Disney Channel. Though, if you're reading SIU fanfics, you probably know that.**

I smiled, remembering when he had said that so many months before.

Logan's POV

Rocky was pulling me through the park, dashing at top speed. Eventually, I grew tired and stopped her.

"Where are we even going?" I asked.

"To CeCe's apartment," she replied, as if that would explain everything. "Now come on, we have to get there before Gunther does,"

"What are you talking about?" I yelled.

Rocky looked shocked. "Why are you mad at me?"

"Look, Rocky, I'm not mad. I'm sorry for yelling at you, but whatever it is you're talking about, you need to let CeCe handle this on her own. You need to trust her," I said.

Rocky thought for a while. "I guess you're right," she said.

"Of course I am. Now please, we haven't kissed in a week. Your brother stopped us earlier,"

She smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck. I pulled her closer, and I felt her soft, gentle kiss. I could have remained like that forever.

Gunther's POV

"You haven't changed a bit, Gunther," CeCe said. She stared at my silver, glittery vest. "Nope, not a bit,"

I laughed. "There's my little Cookie," I said, putting my hand under her chin.

She pushed my hand down. "Gunther, you know I like you, but..,"

"But what?" I asked, confused. "I thought we had something,"

"We do," CeCe replied. "But we shouldn't. I can't do this, Gunther,"

She turned around and sat on the couch, rubbing her forehead. What was up with her? I had missed her so much, and it seemed like she didn't even want me here.

Suddenly, CeCe began to cry.

I immediately sat down next to her.

"What's wrong, CeCe? And what's been wrong this entire time?" I paused. "Why won't you kiss me?"

She rubbed her eyes. "Because," she replied, "I don't want to fall for someone who's just going to leave me."

CeCe got up and walked to the door. She held it open for me. "Goodbye, Gunther,"

I walked up to her. "CeCe, you don't get it,"

"No, I do. You came to visit, thinking you could have a simple one week fling with me, then go back to the old country,"

"CeCe," I said, "I'm moving back to Chicago. Those months I spent without you were a living hell. That's why I'm here,"

There was a hopeful look in her eyes.

My voice grew quiet, as if the whole world had been listening. "I'm here to stay."

CeCe looked up at me, and a soft smile spread across her face. Not like her usual grin, but the beautiful, gentle one I had seen only once before.

I went in for a kiss, and this time, she didn't push me away.

**As you can see, GeCe won. I felt bad, because there aren't many DeCe fanfics, but the votes spoke. Besides, I love GeCe.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Quick note: Sorry about how stupid Logan seems at the end. I don't think he's dumb; I just had to have someone say those lines.**

Deuce's POV

I stormed out of CeCe's apartment. I knew it was too good to be true; to find a perfect relationship right after Dina left.

I now I was sure. CeCe never really had feelings for me. She was just using me to get over Gunther. And yes, it has crossed my mind that I was just using _her_ to get over Dina, but my feelings for CeCe were real.

Or at least they had been 2 minutes ago.

I walked to Crusty's. It was my day off today, but I really had nothing better to do. I was hoping to hang out with CeCe; that's actually why I took the day off. But obviously that wasn't happening.

"Hey, Uncle Frank," I said, after putting on my uniform.

"Deuce? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be with that redheaded girl today,"

"Yeah, well, it didn't really work out," I replied bluntly.

"Got dumped on the first date?" he asked.

I shot him a glare.

He put up his hands in defense. "Too soon?"

I didn't respond. I knew that I still liked CeCe, but where would that get me? I had to get over her, unless I wanted to be an unhappy, jealous loser for the rest of high school.

But how?

As if on cue, I checked my phone to see that I had received a text from Dina. It said:

_i miss u. i hope u havent already found someone 2 replace me._

I thought of CeCe for a moment, then replied.

_of course i haven't._

Tinka's POV

I was sitting at home, watching TV. I was so glad that Gunther was back; I had missed him so much. And now we were having some brother-sister time. Just Gunther and I.

And CeCe.

Don't get me wrong, I support their relationship. They had been dating for a week now, and I admit, they were cute together. For some reason, though, they were kind of avoiding Deuce.

That's when I got an idea.

I stood up and turned off the TV.

"Hey, what's up with that?" CeCe asked.

Gunther crossed his arms, nodding.

"Oh, get over it, lovebirds. So, anyway, have either of you ever been on a triple date?" I asked with a hopeful look in my eye.

They looked at each other, and both shook their heads. "No," CeCe replied. Then she smiled. "But it sounds fun!'

I clapped. I grabbed my phone and quickly texted Ty, Rocky, and Logan. After they all replied saying "Yes", I picked up my purse and rushed out of the apartment. Gunther and CeCe followed.

We walked to Crusty's finding Rocky, Logan, and Ty waiting outside. Logan had his arm around Rocky, and Ty was standing there with his arms crossed, glaring at Logan. He smiled when he saw me.

"Good, more people! Maybe now Logan with have the decency to stay away from my sister," Ty said, shooting Logan another glare.

Rocky looked at Ty like he was insane. "He's my boyfriend,"

"So?" Ty replied.

Rocky laughed and shook her head. Ty grabbed hold of my hand and we all walked into Crusty's. We found a table and sat down, girls on one side, guys on the other.

Gunther smiled. "My first date back in Chicago,"

"And it's going to be amazing," CeCe said, leaning across the table, they kissed, and we all sat silently, seeing who was standing next to them.

"Ahem."

They finally pulled away, and CeCe looked up.

Deuce stood there with his arms crossed. "I'm sorry, I can come back if I'm interrupting something,"

Gunther spoke first. "As a matter of fact, you-"

CeCe kicked him under the table. "No, it's okay, Deuce. I think we're ready to order now,"

Deuce looked down at his notepad, then suddenly just lost it.

"How could you choose _him_ over me?!" Deuce shouted.

CeCe stood up. "Deuce!"

"No, I want an answer! He wears sparkly clothes, he uses the word 'baybee', he has that ridiculous accent, and-"

Gunther stood up this time. "You stop right there, eyebrows!"

Ty's POV

After seeing how mad Gunther was, I thought that Deuce, being how he was, would apologize and walk away.

But to my surprise, Deuce stood up straighter. "And what if I don't?" he said. Then he pushed Gunther, and I heard Tinka gasp.

"He shouldn't have done that," she whispered.

Gunther raised a fist, and I jumped up and held him back.

"How dare you?!" Gunther shouted.

Deuce simply turned around and walked away, and it became harder and harder to keep my grip on a struggling Gunther. Eventually, he calmed down and sat back in his seat. I did as well.

Tinka leaned over and whispered, "Thank you,"

"No problem," I said. "I was also just worried for Deuce's safety."

She laughed.

"Hey," Logan said, "We never got to order!"

Everyone just stared at him.

"Bad time?" he asked.

CeCe rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, CeCe," Logan continued, "What was that about? With you and Deuce?"

CeCe didn't respond.

"Hello? Earth to CeCe?" Logan said.

"It's nothing," CeCe replied.

"What happened between you and Deuce?" Logan repeated.

Rocky whispered for him to stop, but it was too late.

"Fine. You all wanna know what happened with me and Deuce?" CeCe said, standing up.

Logan nodded excitedly. That idiot.

"Basically, I confessed my feelings for him, knew that he felt the same, then went off with another guy. I led him on, then left him with no explanation." CeCe stated. She ran off to the bathroom.

We all sat silently for a few seconds.

"Oh, I get it now," Logan said.

Everyone just looked at him. He looked confused.

"What?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I got used to writing a note at the top, but I don't really have anything to say this time... Well, enjoy :)**

CeCe's POV

I looked up at the mirror in front of me. My mascara was running; my eyeliner was smudged. I was standing here, crying in the women's restroom at Crusty's.

I didn't get why I was so upset. I chose Gunther over Deuce, and I had no regrets about that. I just felt so guilty about it.

After a while, Rocky came in. "Hey, CeCe," she said gently.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said.

"Look, CeCe, I don't want to sound rude, but... Why are you so upset?"

I sniffled. "That's the thing," I replied, "I don't know,"

Rocky nodded. I loved how understanding she could be.

"I think you need to talk to Deuce," she said.

I wanted to scream, "No way!", but I stopped myself, realizing that she was right.

"What if he never forgives me?" I asked, genuinely scared.

Rocky just laughed. "You and Deuce have been friends for years. He'll forgive you, I can promise you that,"

I smiled and nodded slowly. I washed my face and walked out of the bathroom. I found Deuce back at our table, taking orders while glaring at Gunther.

"Hey, Deuce. We need to talk," I told him.

He didn't even look at me. "That's exactly what you said last week. Then Gunther showed up, and you kicked me out of your house, remember?"

I bit my lip. "Yeah..." I replied.

Deuce ignored me and talked to everyone else. "Your food will be out soon." He began to walk away, but I stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"Look, Deuce, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leading you on. I'm sorry for ditching you when Gunther came. But please, I just want to be friends again,"

Deuce thought about it for a second. "You know, now that I think about it, I'm glad you ditched me. I really dodged a bullet,"

I jumped back. "You dodged a WHAT NOW?!"

He laughed. "No, it's not about you. I just realized that I'm still not over Dina. Our relationship never would've worked out,"

I laughed as well. "Tell me about it," I agreed. "So,anyway... friends?" I held out my arms.

Deuce nodded. "Friends,"

We hugged, and then Deuce pulled back and said, "Gracias, mi amiga."

Logan's POV

"Rocky, wait up!" I called after her, running down the hallway.

She turned around. "Aw, there's my favorite guy,"

Ty, who had been walking past, stopped.

He looked offended. "I thought I was your favorite guy,"

Rocky thought about it. "Well... no,"

Ty made a pouty face at her and walked away.

"Anyway," I said, "Guess what?"

"What?" she asked, walking to her locker and opening it.

"Spring formal is next week!"

"I've never seen a guy so excited for a dance," Rocky remarked.

"Well, I just want to see you in an evening gown," I said, grinning.

Rocky smiled. "Then don't piss me off before, during, and now that I think about it- after, the dance,"

I gritted my teeth. "Harsh,"

"I'm sorry," Rocky apologized, "I'm just in a bad mood,"

She shut her locker door. "I gotta call CeCe and Tinka. They might be even more excited about spring formal than you are,"

"Is that possible?" I asked. "They don't have _you_ for a date,"

Rocky laughed. "You're cute,"

I nodded, smirking. "I know,"

"See you later," Rocky said, giving me a quick peck on the cheek and walking away.

I called after her, throwing my arms up in the air. "That's all I get?"

I heard her adorable laugh in the distance. "Remember, don't piss me off!"

I smiled. I was one lucky guy.

Tinka's POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone beeping. My head was rested on Ty's shoulder, and his head was propped up against mine. I reached forward to grab my phone, and Ty's head fell on the couch. Unsurprisingly, he remained asleep.

Rocky had just texted me. I scanned the text quickly, and sent off a short reply. I grabbed my purse and shook Ty's arm to wake him up.

"No, Mom," he mumbled. "I can't go to school, I'm sick,"

I crossed my arms. "Aw, that's too bad. I can't kiss a sick boy,"

Ty sat up immediately. "Oh, it's you, Tinka. I'm not really sick,"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. I figured that out. Anyway, I have to go dress hopping with Rocky and CeCe for the spring formal,"

Ty got a weird look on his face. "Oh, yeah, about that..."

"What is it?" I asked, sitting down.

"Well..." he was obviously hesitating.

"Spit it out," I said, "Are you not going to be able to go or something?"

Ty rubbed the back of his head. "No, it's just... Are you going to wear a dress like the one you wore last year?"

I stood up, putting my hands on my hips. "So, there it is. You have a problem with my clothes?"

Ty stood up as well. "No, no, not _all_ of your clothes,"

I gasped. He winced, realizing what he had just said.

"Well, then," I remarked, walking to the door an putting my hand on the knob, "Maybe I'll just go with someone else. That way I can't humiliate you,"

Ty began to walk towards me. "Tinka, wait! I didn't mean it like-"

I stomped out of the apartment and slammed the door behind me, cutting off his words. I stood there and leaned back against the door. I crossed my arms and let out a huff.

Maybe I had been a bit harsh.

I mean, my style was so fabulous, not everyone understands it. Maybe I could try something more understated... for Ty.

But that would be letting him win, wouldn't it?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hm... This is an all-girl set of POV's. Well, enjoy!**

Rocky's POV

I looked around. Where were CeCe and Tinka?

Finally, I spotted a pink, glittery jacket in the distance.

"Tinka!" I called.

She saw me as well, and ran over. "Hello, Rocky,"

"Hey! Isn't this year gonna be great? We're all going to have great dresses, we all have dates-"

"Well..." Tinka said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, then my eyes opened wide. "No, did you break up with Ty?!"

She shook her head. "No, not really. It's just that... I got mad at him and said that I didn't want to go to the dance with him,"

"I get that. Ty can be an idiot sometimes," I replied.

"Hey! Don't talk about Ty that way!" Tinka snapped.

"Me? I thought you were mad at him!"

"Oh, right," Tinka said, putting her hand on her chin. "Anyway, I know I was too harsh to tell him that,"

I shrugged. "Well, then there's no problem, right? Just tell Ty that you were mad in that moment but didn't really mean it,"

"I don't know," Tinka replied nervously, "What if he's mad that I was mad?"

"Ty's clueless. He probably still thinks you're going together, anyway," I said, reassuring her.

Tinka nodded. "Thanks, Rocky. But just in case he tries to get another date, I'm going to apologize now,"

Tinka turned away and began to dial Ty's phone number. A few seconds later, she ran back.

"Rocky? How exactly do you apologize to someone?"

I gave her a funny look. "You've never said 'sorry' to someone before?"

"Well, I have, but not for a long time," Tinka shrugged.

"You did to me at CeCe's slumber party," I reminded her.

"Yes, but that was a few months ago. Ugh, I'll just figure it out. Thanks for the help, Miss Perfect!" Tinka groaned.

I put my hands on my hips. "Hey! I do not call myself Miss-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" CeCe called.

"Hi, CeCe!" I gave her a quick hug, then suddenly pointed my finger very close to her face and poked her nose. "But 'Hey, hey, hey' is _my _greeting," I warned her.

"A lot of people say it, Rocky. But okay, geez," CeCe replied.

Tinka skipped back. "Alright, girlies! Let's go shopping!"

We all linked arms and skipped into the mall.

CeCe's POV

Tinka, Rocky and I walked out of a store.

"Well, that was a waste," I remarked.

"Yeah," Tinka agreed, "There was no glitter in that entire store. It's just shameful,"

"Yup, a total waste," I repeated. "Right, Rocky?"

I turned to see Rocky, eyes wide, staring at something. Suddenly, she stepped in front of me and smiled fakely.

"Totally, it was so lame. Let's go to the other side of the mall so we never see this store ever again!" Rocky said awkwardly, grabbing my arm.

I pulled it free. "No, let's not,"

"You're right. We should go to another mall entirely!" Rocky stated in the same fake tone.

"Okay, Rocky. What were you looking at?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"It's nothing," she replied quickly.

I just stared at her.

"Oh, would you look at that!" Tinka suddenly remarked. "CeCe, don't you think your mom would want you home by now?"

Tinka immediately stepped in front of me as well.

"Seriously! What did you guys see?" I persisted.

"Okay, look, CeCe. It's not that bad, just... If you're not over it, it might be bad," Rocky admitted.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "One, that doesn't make sense, and two-"

I stopped talking while Rocky and Tinka were off guard and pushed through them, trying to see what they were hiding from me.

I froze. Across the mall was Deuce, wearing some dorky suit, kissing a random girl.

Tinka's POV

I stomped up to the Blues' apartment and knocked on the door. Rocky was in CeCe's apartment, talking to her about what we had seen at the mall the day before. Apparently, CeCe had _very_ mixed up feelings.

I knocked angrily on the door. Ty opened it.

"Oh, hey, Tink-"

I pushed him to the side, cutting him off. Then, I marched straight up to Deuce, who was standing next to the couch, and slapped him in the face.

Deuce rubbed his cheek. "Ow, what was that for?!"

I put my hands on my hips."You little sleaze! I know you and CeCe made up already, but making out with some slut in public?" I snapped at him.

"We weren't making out!" Deuce replied defensively.

"Oh, come on. You were practically swallowing each other!"

Ty walked over. "Really? Up top, man!" he said, raising his hand for a high-five.

I gave him the death stare, and he put his hand down.

"Sorry," Ty whispered.

"Would you let me finish?" Deuce asked harshly. "I meant, we weren't making out because that wasn't me at all!"

I scoffed. "Right. Then who was it, your identical-" I stopped, remembering Harrison.

"Oh..." I said, while Deuce nodded.

"Yep. My identical twin cousin, Harrison," Deuce assured me.

Ty was nodding as well, then he froze. "Wait, wasn't Harrison the guy that Rocky was into?"

We all shuddered at the realization.

"Well, this is bad," Deuce stated.

"No, it's fine," I informed him. "Rocky's dating Logan now, remember?"

Ty groaned. "Ugh, I hate that Logan. I'd rather have her dating Make-Out Martinez,"

"Hey, Make-Out Martinez, good nickname!" Deuce said, high-fiving him. "But just to clarify, you meant Harrison, right?"

Ty put his hand on his forehead and looked down, shaking his head. "No, Deuce. By Make-Out Martinez, I meant you. The guy who has never made out with a girl in his entire life. Never made out with a guy, either,"

"Hey!" Deuce objected. "That is not true!"

Ty looked at him. "Yes, it is,"

"Okay, fine," Deuce admitted. "But that doesn't mean you have to say it!"

"Oh, shut up, you two!" I snapped. I walked over and pointed at Deuce. "And because of _your_ cousin, I don't have a dress for the spring formal,"

I turned to Ty. "Though I suppose someone may be happy about that,"

"Tinka," Ty pleaded.

"I know, I know. I'm just kidding," I said. "Anyway, I have to go tell CeCe the good news,"

"Wait a second," Deuce said, raising his hand, "So, CeCe was upset when she thought she saw me making out with another girl?"

"I wouldn't call it upset. More confused. Like you this morning when you put on those clothes," I told him.

Ty laughed, and Deuce's shoulders drooped.

"Thanks, Tinka. I know I can always count on you when I'm happy to bring me down,"

I smiled. "No problem."


	12. Chapter 12

CeCe's POV

"I'm telling you, Rocky, I'm fine!" I told her for about the billionth time.

"CeCe, I know you're over Deuce. I know that you're happy with Gunther. But I saw the look on your face and you were at least a little bit jealous," Rocky said.

"Fine!" I replied. "And I'm okay with that. Everyone gets jealous. It doesn't always mean anything,"

"Hey, speak for yourself!" Rocky said, crossing her arms. "I don't get jealous,"

Tinka burst through the door. "Good news, everyone! That guy we saw kissing a random girl was Harrison, not Deuce!"

Rocky exploded. "What?! How dare he do that to-"

I put my hands on my hips.

Rocky remained frozen for a few seconds. "Alright, fine, everyone gets jealous," she admitted.

"Exactly. So are we done talking about Deuce?" I asked. "Besides, it wasn't even really Deuce,"

"Fine. Let's just go back to the mall and buy our dresses," Rocky agreed.

"We'll find you the perfect dress, Rocky. After all, I don't want you to disappoint-" I shuddered, "Logan,"

Rocky flicked me in the forehead.

"I can't believe you just thumped me!" I exclaimed.

"Well, then, don't insult my boyfriend," Rocky replied defensively.

"Another thing I can't believe. That you're dating _Logan_," I said.

"So? You're dating Sparkle Boy," Rocky retorted.

"Hey!" Tinka and I yelled at the same time.

Rocky laughed nervously. "This was a bad time to insult Gunther, wasn't it?"

Deuce's POV

I sat on the couch, rubbing my face.

"You suck, Ty," I told him.

"What? Why?" Ty asked.

"Because," I replied, "Your girlfriend slapped me in the face,"

Ty stared at me. "And why is that my fault?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just wanted to blame someone, and Tinka's not here,"

"Well, next time," Ty said, "Blame your face. Maybe she wouldn't have slapped it if it wasn't so ugly!"

Ty burst out laughing.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," I said, hurt.

"Oh, get over it, dude. So, anyway, you excited for the dance?"

"Why would I be? I'm not a girl," I said.

"Well, I wasn't sure with that bracelet you're wearing," Ty said, resuming his laughter.

"It's a wristband!" I yelled at him.

Ty was still cracking up. "Anyway, I'm not going," I told him.

"What?" he asked, after he finally stopped laughing. "Why not?"

"I don't have a date," I replied simply.

"So what?" Ty said. "You don't need one. You're cool,"

There was a silence, and then Ty burst out laughing.

"Oh, who am I kidding! I'll drop some popcorn and chocolates by your house for when everyone else is having fun at the dance," he teased.

I turned away from him.

"Aw, come on, man. You know I'm just kidding," Ty said apologetically.

"I know, but you're right! I can't just stay home watching Gossip Girl _again_!" I groaned, before realizing what I had just said.

"Dude," Ty said, "You sit at home alone watching Gossip Girl?"

"Uh, no…" I muttered, "I was just kidding, man,"

Ty crossed his arms. "You may be a worse actress than my sister," he paused, "And that's saying a lot."

Gunther's POV

I walked into the mall to see a fabulous, glittering dress for my sister. I immediately ran into the store to take a picture for her, and I saw none other than Rocky and Tinka in the back.

I walked over to them. "Hello, Baybees!" I said.

Rocky gasped, and suddenly began to push me towards the entrance. "Hey, Gunther, let's go to the food court!"

Tinka began pushing me as well. "Yes, Gunther, we should really get out of here,"

I held them both back. "Okay, what are you two hiding from me?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw CeCe step out of the dressing room. Her eyes grew wide as she saw me, and she quickly jumped back behind the curtain.

"CeCe, darling!" I called, walking over.

Rocky leapt forward and held me back by my shoulder, and just like earlier, Tinka grabbed the other.

"You can't see CeCe's dress before the night of the formal!" Rocky said.

I stopped walking. "Oh, right. Can I at least get a kiss from her?"

Tinka rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you'll have to wait for her to change out of her dress,"

I smirked. "Too bad I can't see her dress, because otherwise, I'd be in there to 'help' her get out of it,"

Tinka slapped me.

"What was that for, sister twin?!" I asked, rubbing my face.

"You have been with CeCe for less than a month. Back in the old country you'd be beheaded for even thinking that before marriage," Tinka scolded.

"Wait," Rocky said, "How would they know if you were just _thinking_ it?"

"Highly trained goats," Tinka replied.

Rocky raised an eyebrow at her as CeCe came out of the dressing room.

"Hey, Gunther!" she called, running over to me.

She jumped up and hugged me, and I caught her and swung her around.

"Wow," Rocky remarked, "You'd think Gunther had just come back from the old country right now,"

CeCe grinned. "They say that if you're perfect for each other, every time you kiss, it's like the first time," she said, rubbing her nose against mine.

Tinka moaned. "Ugh, you two are going to make me throw up!"

I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Tinka-Bear. Once you find someone who's actually decent, you'll understand,"

Rocky cleared her throat. "Did you just insult my brother?" she asked.

I gulped.

Then, to my surprise, she raised her hand. "Up top, man!"

We high-fived, then looked over to see Tinka glaring.

"Yes, because every decent man in the world says 'zam' after every sentence," she said.

Rocky put her hands on her hips. She stepped forward, and flicked Tinka's forehead.

"Rocky!" CeCe yelled. "Stop thumping people!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Anyway, I'm SOOOOO sorry that this chapter took so much longer than usual to come out. I've been in a lazy mood recently, and this was a busy week for me in general, but I'll try harder to find more time to write.**

**Also, this chapter will have very short POV's. I don't want to give anything away, but since the spring formal is in this chapter, I switch back and forth a lot between couples. So, short POV's, but lots of 'em.**

Ty's POV

I stood outside Tinka's apartment. It was the night of the formal, and I was nervous. Sure, I looked pretty sharp in my tux, but… I was still worried about Tinka's dress. Then again, the dress she wore on our first date was – well, let's just say – not ridiculous.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Gunther answered.

"Oh, hello, Ty," he said. "Tinka is just getting ready,"

He turned around and called to her. "Tinkabell! Your date is here!"

Suddenly, he turned around and glared at me. "Don't get too handsy on the slow dance,"

I nodded slowly.

"Hello, Ty," Tinka said.

Gunther stepped to the side, and I gazed at her. Her dress was gorgeous. It was so beautiful, so perfect, yet also so… Tinka.

It was a striking red, strapless, and fitted all the way to about halfway down her thigh. The skirt at the bottom flared out, and was covered in glitter. But the top was, of course, red and black zebra print.

I walked towards her and grabbed her hands. "I'm sorry for doubting you, Tinka. You look amazing,"

She smiled. "I know," she replied bashfully.

I chuckled a little, and walked her out of the apartment and to the elevator. Gunther followed, and we all walked outside and climbed into the car.

CeCe's POV

"CeCe, hurry up!" Rocky moaned through the door. "Ty will be here any minute,"

"I know, I know," I said, fixing my hair.

I grabbed my favorite pink lip gloss and quickly applied two coats. I puckered my lips, and smiled.

"Perfect," I said to myself.

I stepped outside of the bathroom and looked Rocky up and down.

"Nice," I remarked.

She was wearing a deep purple halter dress, with a beaded waistline. I smiled, admiring her beauty, then looked down at my own dress.

Rocky gasped. "You look gorgeous," she said.

Still looking at myself, I nodded in agreement. My dress was a royal blue, strapless mermaid dress with a sweetheart neckline.

Rocky ran into my room and came out carrying a necklace in her hands. It had a gold chain, with a sapphire pendant. She slipped it around my neck and clasped it at the back.

Rocky walked in front of me and took a step back, placing her hands on her hips.

She grinned. "Now, _that's_ perfect."

Logan's POV

I walked into the school gym, holding Rocky's hand. I still couldn't believe that she was mine. I led her onto the dance floor and put my hands on her waist as a slow song began to play. She put her hands on my shoulders and smiled at me.

"We've been here for less than two minutes, and already I can't stop smiling," Rocky said, looking around at the dazzling lights.

"I know how to make you stop," I said, leaning in.

Suddenly, Rocky raised her hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry, Logan," she began, "but we can't spend this entire dance just making out. This night is special,"

I raised an eyebrow. "And making out isn't special?"

Rocky laughed. I couldn't stop smiling either; I loved Rocky's laugh.

Gunther's POV

I danced across the floor to get back to CeCe, holding two glasses of fruit punch. It seemed like only yesterday CeCe had asked me to a school dance, and here we were again.

But the spring formal wasn't just any dance. It was like prom, except not for only seniors. It was for all high school kids to enjoy.

CeCe grabbed her drink from me and took a sip. "You're not going to make me dance with your puppet again, are you?" she asked sarcastically.

I laughed. "Don't you worry, Baybee," I said, grabbing her and spinning her into my arms, "You'll only be dancing with me tonight,"

She giggled, and I stared into her eyes. They were a gorgeous brown, sparkling in the light.

"Hey, you guys!" a voice said.

CeCe and I turned to the voice. "Deuce!" CeCe said, walking over and hugging him, "Ty said you weren't coming,"

Deuce shrugged. "Well, the dance committee needed a photographer, so I decided, why not?"

CeCe and I laughed. "Well, Deuce," I said, "I'm glad you're here. So, can CeCe and I get our picture taken?"

"Sure," Deuce said, "Smile!"

"Wait," CeCe said, "Isn't there a special place to take the pictures?"

"Not this year," Deuce replied. "I'm just going around, taking action shots of people having real fun tonight,"

"Well, we're definitely having fun, aren't we, my Little Cookie?" I asked CeCe.

CeCe smiled and rubbed her nose against mine. "Yes, we are,"

"Freeze!" Deuce said.

We froze with our noses still touching, and Deuce snapped a picture.

Tinka's POV

"He's still not worthy," Ty said, shaking his head and glaring at Logan from across the room.

"Oh, lighten up, Ty," I told him. "Personally, I think Logan's a bit strange, too. But if Rocky's happy, we should be happy,"

Ty put his arm around me. "Who said I wasn't happy?"

I smiled, and we kissed. I pulled back after a few seconds and grabbed his tie, pulling him onto the dance floor. We were dancing slowly, when suddenly, he took my hand and spun me around. Ty nodded to a guy with a saxophone, and the guy began to play the song that we had danced to on our first date so long ago.

Extraordinarily, Ty and I both remembered exactly how we had danced that night. I felt the magic all over again as a crowd formed around us, and I couldn't help but smile. Ty spun me into his arms, and dipped me, holding me as he gazed into my eyes. The music stopped, and everyone cheered.

I heard the snap of camera, so I guess Deuce had taken a picture. But I couldn't see him.

All I could see was Ty's face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes, I know. A late upload again. I don't want to make excuses, but this really was a very hectic week for me. I'm in a musical at school, and we have rehearsals every day during and after school. And because of that, I miss classes, and have more homework. Not to mention soccer practice. Anyway, enough with my excuses. I will try to get each chapter out more often, but until we are done with the musical, it may take longer than usual for each to come out. I apologize.**

Logan's POV

I woke up on Rocky's couch. It was Saturday morning, the day after the formal. I looked down at Rocky sleeping, her head on my shoulder, and smiled. Wait a minute – Rocky's couch?!

I gently placed Rocky's head on a pillow and got up. Ty was going to murder me if he found out that I spent the night here. It's not like I was in Rocky's bed, but I still slept on the sofa. I walked quickly to the door.

"You stop right there, Long Hair," a voice said.

I turned around, knowing that it was Ty. He was glaring at me, leaning against the wall. He walked for ward, stood in front of me, and crossed his arms.

"You're not leaving here until you get something from me," Ty stated.

I winced, wondering what that could be. A punch in the face? A one-way plane ticket to Paraguay? A kick in the-

Ty interrupted my thoughts. "An apology," he said.

I stood there, shocked. "Oh," I said eventually, "You want me to apologize?"

"Nope," he said. "I want to apologize. I haven't treated you right ever since I realized how you and Rocky felt about each other. She's my little sister, and though she's been on dates, you're her first _real _boyfriend. And I'm sorry. Tinka made me realize last night that as long as you treat Rocky right, and she's happy, I should be happy too,"

I stood there, stunned. After what felt like an hour, it sunk in that he had really just said that. "Thanks, Ty," I told him, "It means a lot,"

Rocky popped up behind him. "It means a lot to me, too," she said, hugging Ty from behind.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Ty said, going back to his room.

Rocky smiled at me, and I put my hands on her waist.

Ty's head popped out from behind his bedroom door. "I'm still watching you, Logan."

CeCe's POV

"Well, this sucks," I told Tinka as we stood in front of my favorite store.

"What?" Tinka asked, still looking down at her phone.

I slapped her in the arm. "Stop texting Ty! This is serious,"

"Okay, okay," she replied, putting her phone in her purse and looking up.

"See? My favorite store, _Glitter Glitter Everywhere_, is closing!" I said.

"_Your _favorite store?" Tinka remarked, "I practically live here! Oh, Gunther's going to be so devastated,"

"Unless…" I began.

"Oh, no," Tinka said. "Rocky has warned me about your crazy plans, and I'm not getting involved,"

"Come on," I begged her, "You said that you practically live in _Glitter Glitter Everywhere_. Do you want to be homeless?"

I put my hands on my hips defiantly, and Tinka shook her head sadly.

"That's what I thought. So, we're going to save this place!" I announced.

"No, CeCe, I have an even better idea," Tinka said.

"What is it? I'm confused," I told her.

Tinka rolled her eyes. "You're always confused,"

"No, I'm not!" I said defensively.

"Yes, you are, CeCe!" a random passerby said.

I crossed my arms. "Fine. Now, come on, let's hear that idea!"

"Why don't we just open our own store? I have a lot of money saved up, and the space in the mall is for rent. I would do this myself, but my fashion sense is so amazing that not many people appreciate it yet," Tinka said confidently.

"Yeah," I said sarcastically, "That's why no one appreciates it,"

Tinka looked offended. "Oh, whatever. Are you in or not? You can design the clothes, and I'll make everything!"

"Well," I said, "How will you make _all _the clothes? Don't most stores mass-produce everything?"

"Ah, I have that figured out! I just didn't think you'd be smart enough to ask," Tinka said, idly picking at her fingernails.

"Tinka, just tell me. Insults are unnecessary,"

"Alright, fine. I will be making all the clothes, but every single design is one-of-a-kind! That way, we can charge _much_ more than usual stores," Tinka explained.

"Perfect!" I said. "I'm in!"

We bumped fists and then sighed, dreaming of the possibilities.

Rocky's POV

I walked through the park, wishing Logan was there with me. But, he had to work at Bob's Kebabs, while I had the day off. I was daydreaming, when I bumped into someone.

A pale girl with blonde hair stood before me. "I'm so sorry," she said apologetically.

"No, it was my fault," I replied.

"It's okay, I just moved here, and I don't really know where anything is. Would you happen to know where John Hughes High School is? I'm supposed to go there to get my class schedule," the girl said.

"Hey, that's where I go to school! I'm Rocky," I said, holding out my hand.

"Oh, good. Now when I start on Monday, I'll know two people! By the way, I'm Alicia," she said, shaking my hand.

I nodded, smiling. "Anyway, it's two blocks down and to the left. If you don't mind my asking, who's the other person you know at John Hughes?"

"This guy named Logan Hunter," Alicia replied. "He's my ex-boyfriend."


	15. Chapter 15

Rocky's POV

I stood there, mouth open, staring at Alicia. "Logan was- he is- _your _ex?" I stammered.

"Yup," Alicia replied. "Why, does he talk about me?"

I put my hands on my hips, offended. "He most certainly does not!"

"Oh," she said, realizing something, "Do you have a thing for Logan?"

I smiled. "As a matter of fact, I do," I told her.

"Oh, well then, I'm sorry. But Logan still has feelings for me," Alicia retorted.

"Oh, really?" I asked. "I beg to differ,"

"And why is that?" she scoffed, taking a sip of her coffee.

I cleared my throat. "Because he's my boyfriend,"

Alicia spewed her coffee all over me. I looked down at my white shirt, completed splattered with Alicia's spit and espresso.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "I'm _so _sorry,"

She smirked at me. "Well, at least, sorry about the coffee,"

Alicia pushed past me, and as she did, she dropped her cup of coffee on my feet, not even looking back.

"Well," I shrugged, "At least I wore brown boots,"

I whipped my head around and glared at Alicia in the distance. Her sickeningly perfect blonde curls bouncing up and down as she sashayed down the street.

I angrily fished my cell phone out of my purse. I texted Logan, telling him to call me as soon as he got off work.

We needed to have a little chat.

Tinka's POV

"CeCe, hurry up! You have to sketch out the designs, not try to be the Picasso of the fashion world!" I complained in exasperation.

"Shut up, Tinka!" CeCe yelled. "Whoever 'Picasso' is, I'm sure he would say that you can't rush genius!"

I rolled my eyes. "Picasso was a famous-"

"I don't care!" CeCe interrupted.

"Well," I said, picking up my purse, "This is obviously not going to work. I'm leaving,"

"Okay, Tinka, wait," CeCe said, getting up, "I'm sorry. But we have to learn to work together if this is going to work,"

I sighed, and nodded. I set my purse back down on the table and sat on CeCe's couch.

"Well, then," I said, "Let's get to work."

Logan's POV

I rushed into school, looking for Rocky. I hadn't gotten a chance to call her all weekend, and she probably thought I had been ignoring her.

"Rocky!" I called, jogging over to her locker.

She crossed her arms and turned to me. "Yes, Logan?"

"Look, I'm really sorry I didn't get to call you. I had a family dinner, and then my phone died, and my mom took-"

"Logan!" Rocky stopped me. "It's okay. I can tell that you're sorry, and that's enough,"

"It is?" I asked. She nodded, and I smiled genuinely. "You're the best, Rocky,"

She grinned. "I know,"

I leaned in and kissed her. She put her arms around my neck, and I placed my hands on her back.

"Hello, Logan," a voice said.

I turned to see my ex-girlfriend, Alicia.

"Holy zam," I remarked.

Alicia smiled. "Thanks, I know I look good. Anyway, who's the tramp?"

Rocky put her hands on her hips. "I think I'm looking at her,"

"Really?" Alicia looked around. "I don't see a mirror anywhere,"

"Okay, guys, stop," I said. "I can tell that you two have met, so let's just cut to the chase. Yes, Alicia and I dated. But that was a long time ago and-"

"It was 5 months ago," Alicia interrupted.

"Whatever," I said, "So, anyway-"

"Whatever?" Alicia questioned me. "We dated for two years. You were my first boyfriend, my first kiss, you said you wanted to sleep with me!"

"WHAT?!" Rocky exclaimed.

"I did _not _say that!" I shouted.

"Fine," Alicia admitted, "But I bet you thought it,"

"No, actually, I-"

"It's okay, Logan," Rocky said, "I can see that you two have a _lot _to talk about."

Rocky began to walk away, and I started after her.

"Stop. You don't need her," Alicia said, pulling me back by my tie.

"Yes, I do," I said, pushing her off. "Look, I don't know how you remember our relationship ending, but I remember it as you cheating on me. Three times,"

I stomped off angrily to find Rocky.

Deuce ran up to me. "Hey, man, who was that hot girl flirting with you?"

"Don't even go there, Deuce. Believe it or not, she's not even good enough for _you_," I told him.

"I don't know whether to be proud or offended by that statement," Deuce replied.

I simply walked past him, not looking back. She hurt me before, but I wasn't about to let Alicia ruin my relationship with Rocky.

I thought that when I moved, she would be out of my life. I thought she would never get a chance to interfere with my love life.

But I was wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

**I know I've apologize SO MANY times for a late update, but this time really takes the cake. I've just been really busy lately, and haven't really been in the writing mood. Nevertheless, I'm sorry, and I will try to upload a new chapter more often. Besides, summer is almost here! And the musical I'm in is being performed this week, so I'll have much more time to write. Anyway, this is quite a short chapter, but I knew I had to upload something eventually.**

**Also, for future reference, I realize that "One-of-A-Kind" is the name of London's store in one episode of "The Suite Life on Deck", but this is not a Disney reference. It is merely a coincidence.**

CeCe's POV

I stood in front of the beautiful glass doors that opened into Tinka and I's new store. I took the huge pair of scissors in my hands, and positioned them over the red ribbon that was in front of the entrance to the store.

"And now..." Tinka said, nodding to me, "welcome to..."

I cut the ribbon as we both shouted, "One-of-A-Kind!"

The crowd of teenage girls stormed into the store, screaming and ripping clothes off the racks.

Tinka and I looked at each other, our smiles as wide as the sun. I walked towards her, arms outstretched, and we shared a huge hug.

I pulled back and looked at her. "Sorry if I was difficult to work with," I said.

"You were," she told me, "But I was too. Are we good?"

I nodded. "We're good."

We hugged again, then watched the screeching teenagers, admiring our work.

Rocky's POV

I walked in the doors of school to see Logan talking to a friend. He spotted me and began to start after me.

I walked faster.

I reached my locker and began to put in the combination when Logan grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me!" I said harshly.

"Oh, come on, Rocky," Logan complained, "You can't seriously be blaming me for this."

I sighed. "I know. I just got a little jealous when I saw how much Alicia liked you. You guys really must have had something special."

"Yeah, we did," Logan admitted, "Before she cheated on me."

"What?" I gasped.

"Yup," Logan said, "Twice with the same guy and once with a different guy in between."

I immediately felt like an idiot. "Logan, I'm so-"

"It's cool," Logan said, brushing it off completely. "Alicia really hurt me, and I thought that I'd never get over it when I finally broke up with her. But as soon as I met you, I forgot all about her."

"Aw," I said, "Well, I would never do anything like that to you."

"I'm glad," Logan replied, "Because you're more important to me than she ever was."

He leaned in for a kiss, and I smiled as our lips touched. I put one hand on the back of his head and rubbed his hair. After a few seconds, he pulled back and smiled at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me in his arms.

Deuce's POV

I sat on my couch, watching TV. I was so bored, so I picked up my phone and called Ty.

"Hello?" Ty answered.

"Hey, dude, it's me. You maybe wanna-"

I heard a girl laughing in the background. Ty laughed as well, then cut me off. "Sorry, man. I'm hanging out with Tinka right now, so I gotta go. Catch ya later!"

Then he hung up.

I groaned in boredom.

I scrolled through my contacts for someone to call. I stopped when I saw Dina's name and picture. I smiled, gazing lovingly at her photo.

Against all judgement, I found myself dialing her phone number.

She picked up. "Deuce?"

"Oh, hey, Dina," I said, not really knowing what to say, "Um, I was bored and Ty was busy, so..."

"Anyway, I've been meaning to talking to you about something," Dina told me.

"Oh. What is it?"

"Well... I don't really know how to say this," Dina stammered.

"Just tell me. I can handle it," I replied.

"Okay," Dina said, and she took a deep breath. "I... have a date tonight."


	17. Chapter 17

**This is probably my shortest chapter EVER, but it's been two weeks since an update. I had to upload _something_. Enjoy :)**

Tinka's POV

I sat on the couch, counting my money. CeCe sat beside me, laughing every time she came across a hundred dollar bill. We glanced at each other occasionally and smiled, silently thanking each other. At least, that's what I meant by the smile. You never know what CeCe is thinking. Or if she's thinking at all...

I looked down at my pink, sparkly watch and gasped. "10:30!" I exclaimed.

CeCe nodded. "Yup. What about it?"

"I was supposed meet Ty at the park at 10:00!" I said, standing up and grabbing my purse.

"Why would you go to a park at ten o'clock at night?" CeCe asked, confused.

"I don't know! Maybe some type of midnight picnic?" I replied.

I ran out the door and rushed to the elevator. I pressed the down button rapidly, hoping it would open quickly.

I heard the familiar "ding" as the doors slid open. To my surprise, Ty was standing there.

"Ty?" I remarked.

He smiled half-heartedly, saying nothing.

I began to ramble nervously. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Today was the store's grand opening, and I was so excited, and-"

Ty grabbed my hands. "Tinka, it's fine. I know you were busy, it happens to everyone."

I let out a sigh of relief.

Ty nodded. "I mean, I missed a date once, remember?"

I crossed my arms. "Yes, and I still can't believe that you stood me up," I said, sticking up my nose and turning around.

Ty groaned. "Oh, come on, Tinka. How many times-"

I spun back around and slapped him on the arm. "Tinka make a joke! Do you think I'm crazy?"

"Well..." Ty hesitated.

I slapped him on the arm again. "Oh, shut up."

Ty leaned in. "Gladly."

Our lips met, and I felt the warmth of his kiss again.

Deuce's POV

I felt like someone had just stabbed me in the heart. I tried to speak, but no words came out.

"Deuce? Are you there?" Dina asked.

Right. I was still on the phone. I had forgotten in my moment of panic.

Suddenly, my shock was replaced with anger.

"Who is this guy, huh? Who could possibly be better than Deuce Martinez?!" I yelled into my phone.

"Deuce, you don't understand-"

"No, I do understand! Now, I want you to tell me, who do you have a date with?!"

At that moment, my front door swung open.

I turned to see Dina standing there.

She smiled. "With you."

Rocky's POV

I walked into school, holding hands with Logan. He looked a bit nervous.

"What's wrong, Logan?" I asked, squeezing his hand.

"Uh, it's nothing. I have to go," he replied, yanking his hand free and running away.

I was shocked. Logan is usually an open book; what would he have to hide? Especially from me?

Against all my good judgment, I decided to follow him.

I walked briskly down the hall that he had run towards, and saw the janitor's closet swing closed at the end of the hall. I approached carefully, possibilities racing through my mind. Was Logan cheating on me? Was their a drug dealer in the school?

I tiptoed to the door and took a deep breath. My heart was pounding out of my chest when I turned the knob and pushed open the door.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Before me stood Logan and Alicia. Together. In a closet.

Neither of them said anything, but I definitely saw Alicia smile at me before I ran away.

Logan didn't run after me, he didn't call out, "Rocky, wait!", he didn't do anything.

Before I knew it, I was in an empty classroom, sobbing my eyes out. He had lied to me. Logan had lied straight to my face, about everything.

I didn't know what to do, but I knew one thing for sure.

I hated Logan Hunter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here you go, guys. Enjoy!**

Rocky's POV

I sat there on CeCe's bed, sobbing my eyes out. CeCe sat beside me the entire time, only getting up to get me more tissues when needed. She rubbed my back gently and continued to whisper that everything was going to be okay.

But everything was _not _okay.

Logan had cheated on me. And worse, he had lied to me – promising that he wanted nothing to do with Alicia.

I wasn't just angry. I was furious; I hated Logan with all of my heart. And I have never truly hated ANYONE. Except maybe Candy Cho, but at least she didn't cheat on me!

Well, I never dated her, but… Oh, whatever. You get the point.

My point is, I've never been angrier at someone in my life. I wiped my eyes; I didn't feel sad anymore. All I felt was pure, white hot rage.

I turned to CeCe. Her sympathetic eyes could tell that I longed for something. Not for Logan back. Not for Alicia to never have come to Chicago.

I longed for revenge.

Deuce's POV

I sat on a black metal chair outside of a coffee shop, sharing a smoothie with Dina. We had had our first date in months last night, and all I could do was stare into her eyes.

"Ahem."

Dina and I turned to look at Rocky, who looked bored as ever.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rocky. I kind of forgot you were there," Dina said apologetically.

"Yeah, me too," I added.

Rocky sighed. "It's okay. It's just that, Logan used to look at me like that," I began to sniffle, then threw my head into my arms. "LOGAN!" I cried out.

Deuce pulled back, surprised. "Wait, I thought you didn't want Logan back," he reminded me.

"Hey, hold up," Dina said, "Rocky, you went out with Logan?"

I nodded slowly. "I wish I hadn't. And no, Deuce, I don't want him back. I want him dead."

"Whoa, there," Deuce cautioned, "Be careful what you wish for."

"I am being careful. I just really want him dead," I replied morbidly.

"Geez," Dina remarked, "What could he have done that could make Rocky, the nicest girl I know, willing to kill him?"

"Oh!" Deuce raised his hand, "He cheated on her with his ex after promising that he wanted nothing to-"

"Deuce!" I yelled. "Please stop. It's not like I enjoy the story."

"Sorry," Deuce murmured quietly.

"Logan really did that? I'm so sorry, Rocky. Sometimes this world is full of jerks who don't care at all about the feelings of others," Dina said, rubbing my arm.

"Yeah," I said, turning to look at Deuce, "I know."

Gunther's POV

I strolled through the mall, holding CeCe's hand. I had come to walk her home after her store closed, since her apartment building was only three block from the mall.

Suddenly, CeCe stopped. I looked at her, and she seemed to be glaring at someone.

That's when I saw Logan standing outside the window of a store.

CeCe ripped her hand free of mine and stomped towards Logan. I followed her, curious of what was going on.

She tapped on Logan's shoulder, and when he turned to look at her, she slapped him hard in the face.

"Ow!" he yelled. "What the hell, CeCe?!"

"Don't you 'what the hell' me, two-timer!" she snapped.

"Wow," I thought, "She looks so hot right now."

Logan rolled his eyes. "So, Rocky came to you, did she?"

"As a matter of fact she did!" CeCe replied angrily. "And you know why? Because when girls are upset, they go to either their best friend or their boyfriend. Too bad for Rocky, her boyfriend is a lying, cheating, man whore!"

"Man whore? Zam!" Logan remarked.

"Really? You're going to say 'zam' to the best friend of the girl whose heart you shattered?"

"Wait a minute," I said, walking over, "You really did that to Rocky?"

"Well," Logan began, "I didn't really-"

CeCe cut him off with another slap in the face.

"What was that for?!" he shouted.

"I just didn't want to hear you LIE again!" CeCe told him.

I walked straight up to Logan and stuck my finger in front of his face. "You listen hear, Logan. Guys like you don't deserve girls like Rocky. If this is the kind of guy that you are, I'm glad we all found out now instead of later. I'm not going to hurt you, but I think you're forgetting a certain older brother that Rocky has. One that is _definitely_ going to hurt you so much that you won't even remember your name by the time he's done with you."

I put my arm around CeCe and we walked away defiantly.

She looked up at me. "What now?"

I shrugged. "What else to do? We call Ty."


	19. Chapter 19

**This is literally my shortest chapter EVER, but I had to update before you guys came after me with torches and pitchforks :P**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Ty's POV

I was sitting on the couch watching a baseball game when there was a knock on my door.

I groaned, stood up, and walked over to the door. I reached for the knob, but before I could turn it, the door slammed open and hit me in the nose.

"Hey, Ty!" CeCe said happily.

I stared at her for a few seconds. "Ow!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, you'll get over it," CeCe shrugged.

"Get over it? What if my nose is-" I paused. "Wait- how did you get in?"

Dina skipped through the doorway, carrying a pair of tweezers.

"Mystery solved," I remarked, still clutching my nose.

CeCe waved a hand. "Whatever. So, Ty, what I've came to tell you will probably make you way angrier than me hitting you with a door..."

I let go of my nose and crossed my arms. "Is Rocky pregant?!"

CeCe jumped back in surprise. "What? No!" She shook her head, then spoke again. "But someone else might be."

A shocked expression spread across my face as I pointed at CeCe. "You're-"

"NO!" CeCe screamed. "Logan cheated on Rocky! I was making a joke that with a low-life like Logan, that girl could already be pregnant!"

"Oh," I said, her statement not sinking in. I stood there silently for a few seconds.

Then it sunk in. "He WHAT NOW?!"

"Exactly!" Dina and CeCe yelled at the same time.

I stomped out the door. Logan was gonna get it.

Rocky's POV

I was sitting in the back of Ty's van as we drove to Bob's Kabobs. I had the day off, but Logan was working today. Normally, I would think that embarrassing someone at work was cruel. Actually, I still thought that. I just didn't object because this skunkbag deserved it.

I had only agreed to let CeCe come with us. I hated Logan, but there was no point in bringing everyone I knew to yell at him.

Before I knew it, we were at the mall and walking into Bob's Kabobs. Logan saw me from behind the counter and rolled his eyes.

"Why are you guys here?" Logan asked, crossing his arms and walking towards us.

"We're here," Ty began, "Because you decided to be an asshole and-"

"Ty, stop," I said, putting my arm out to block him, "I want to hear what Logan has to say."

"Thank you," Logan said. "Rocky, please forgive me. Nothing happened!"

I crossed my arms. "Then why were you in the janitor's closet? With Alicia?"

"Because," he explained, "She had an embarrassing picture of me and I wanted to negotiate to get it back."

I was taken aback. "Why didn't you just tell me that then?"

"Alicia said she'd email the photo to the entire school if I told you."

"Well," I said, "That changes everything."

There was a glimmer of hope in Logan's eyes. "Really?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied. "It means that instead of a lying, cheating bastard, you're just pathetic."

"Exa- wait, what?" Logan was surprised.

"You were really willing to give me up because of an embarrassing photo?!" I yelled at him.

"Well, no. I was going to wait awhile, then date you secretly!" Logan declared proudly.

I slapped him in the face. "You really think that I'd wait around for you? You're a jerk, Logan Hunter."

I grabbed a plate of food from a customer and slammed it onto Logan's head.

"Zam!" I exclaimed, mocking him.

I then fished a twenty dollar bill out of my purse and handed it to the customer whose food I had taken.

"Sorry about that," I apologized.


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, I feel stupid now. I just told you guys that I couldn't update, and today my dad got his internet fixed. I can now use the computer more, so I quickly typed up this chapter for you guys. I've deleted the note where I told you I didn't have access to the internet, so this chapter can take it's rightful place as Chapter 20. Enjoy!**

Deuce's POV

I walked down Monroe Street, holding Dina's hand. I just couldn't believe she was back, even just for a visit. I had missed her so much, and I was as happy as could be.

Dina squeezed my hand. "Deucey? What are you thinking about? You're smiling."

I grinned at her. "Nothing."

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm guessing I have to tell you now, huh?" I asked.

Dina nodded slowly.

"Okay. I was thinking about you," I replied.

Her smile grew bigger than mine. "Aw, Deucey," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I held her in my arms, never wanting to let her go. It was perfect.

Rocky's POV

I was stretched out on my couch, watching TV. Well, I wasn't really watching. I was thinking about Logan. How could he have found some stupid, embarrassing picture more important that me? It just didn't seem like him.

I heard a knock on the door. I picked up the TV remote and hit the "OFF" button. The floor was so cold that I almost squealed as I got off the couch. I tiptoed quickly to the door and opened it.

Before me stood a bouquet of flowers. And Logan.

I began to shut the door, but Logan stopped it with one hand.

"Rocky, wait! Please, just hear me out," he said.

"I don't want to hear anything from you," I snapped, again trying to close the door on him.

Still, he held it open. "Please?"

I paused for a second, then rolled my eyes, and motioned towards the couch.

"I need to tell you what really happened between me and Alicia," he began.

"I know already, Logan. She had a really embarrassing picture of you, so-"

Logan grabbed my hand, cutting me off. "No. That's not what _really_ happened."

I pulled my hand away, but nodded for him to continue.

Logan sighed. "It all goes back to when I was first dating Alicia. She was my first girlfriend, and I didn't know any better."

"What do you mean, you 'didn't know any better'?" I cut in, "Logan, what did you do?"

"I'm going to tell you," he assured me, "I'm going to tell Ty and CeCe too, so they'll understand."

I looked puzzled, so he went on.

"I thought I was in love with Alicia. At the time, I didn't know what love was! We didn't know what we were doing, and then it got too far..."

I was a bit nervous now. Logan noticed the look in my eyes, and he sighed.

"I got her pregnant."

I jumped out of my seat and began to back up against the wall. "You _what_?!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, Rocky, and I'm sorry for lying to you countless times to cover it up! But I thought if Alicia told everyone what happened between us, you'd never forgive me," Logan explained apologetically.

"Wait,"I said, "So... you have a kid?"

Logan's head dropped, and he covered his face with his hands. When he lifted his head, I saw the tears in his eyes.

"No," he said, "Without telling me, she got an abortion."

I covered my mouth with my hands and sat down next to Logan. I put my arm around him, still in shock.

The tears were streaming down his face."I didn't want her to be pregnant, but once I found out, I didn't want her to get rid of it. That was my child."

I didn't know what to say. He was sobbing now. He had lied to me, and that still hurt. But there was something I knew, deep in my heart.

I would've done the same thing.

I handed Logan a tissue, and he wiped his eyes. A few seconds passed before he began to cry again.

"I have nothing," Logan cried, his face filled with pain.

I took all my good instincts and threw them to the side. I put everything that had ever happened in the past behind me, and ignored all the pain that was still stinging my heart.

I put my hand on Logan's chin, and he lifted his head. Staring intensely into his eyes, I took a deep breath.

"You have me."


	21. Chapter 21

CeCe's POV

"So... that's why Logan ditched you?" I asked nervously.

Ty and I stood there, shocked. Ty was too surprised to speak.

"Yes," Rocky replied, "It wasn't because of a stupid picture."

I laughed awkwardly to lighten the mood. "I bet you feel bad about dumping food on his head now, huh?"

Rocky glared at me.

"Too soon?" I asked.

Ty shook his head. "I would say that the fact that he got a girl pregnant makes me not trust him, but I feel too sorry for him."

"No. You can't feel bad for him," Rocky snapped.

Ty and I looked confused.

Rocky sighed. "I mean, you can't show it. It'll just make him feel worse. All we can do is pretend this whole Alicia thing never happened, and let everything go back to the way it was."

Ty nodded slowly in agreement, and I made an awkward thumbs-up to show Rocky that we would try.

Rocky nodded back and let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, so, I'm gonna go hang out with Logan. You guys just go do whatever you were going to do today."

"Wait, so are you back together?" I asked.

Rocky shrugged and gave me a tired look before picking up her purse and walking out the door.

"Well, let's go," Ty said, and we walked out the door.

Tinka's POV

I looked at my watch. Where were Ty and CeCe? They were supposed to meet Gunther and I at "One-of-a-Kind" twenty minutes ago.

I walked out of the store and looked left, then right. Finally, I spotted them across the mall and waved.

Ty saw me and waved back, running towards me. He pulled me into his arms andI smiled in his embrace.

"Ahem," CeCe said, clearing her throat. She scoffed. "Teenage love is SOOO overrated."

"Hello, Baybee!"

"Gunther!" CeCe yelled, leaping into Gunther's arms.

"Yeah," I said, "You _obviously_ think teenage love is overrated."

"Well, it is," CeCe replied. Gunther looked confused, until CeCe continued, "Unless you're soulmates."

"And we are," Gunther said, hugging CeCe from behind.

I rolled my eyes as we all walked into the store, with Ty holding my hand.

Deuce's POV

I sat in Crusty's, holding Dina's hand. Rocky and Logan sat across from me, staring into each other's eyes as if they had never broken up. Ty was feeding Tinka a bite of her salad, and Gunther was relaxing with his arm around CeCe.

I sighed, and everyone at the table looked at me.

Rocky leaned forward. "What is it, Deuce?"

"Oh, it's nothing," I replied. "It's just that I realized something."

All of my friends motioned for me to go on, and Dina nudged me in the arm, nodding.

"I just realized that everything worked out. And not just for me," I began.

I looked around me as all of my friends smiled. They were all so happy, and as I looked at Dina, I knew that I was, too. So, I continued.

"For all of us."

**THE END**

**Hey, everyone! It's me. I hope you've all enjoyed reading ****_Adapting_****_,_**** because I've certainly enjoyed writing it. You are all wonderful readers, and I want to thank all of you for the compliments, support, and understanding you've offered me during these past few months. I love you all, and thank you :)**


End file.
